


Tryst

by bookxish



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, There's only one other fic in the charcuterie board tag so here I am, enjoy your cheese and wine y'all, with some absolutely meaningless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookxish/pseuds/bookxish
Summary: Tryst; a secret romantic rendezvous between lovers.
Relationships: Annabelle Cheddar/Plumbeline Uvano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Tryst

"We don't have much time." Her voice whispers with the close of the door behind them. Annabelle, whose mouth is otherwise occupied kissing down the column of her neck, gives the skin a soft nip in affirmation, smirking against the skin as she hears the lady give a soft gasp at the sensation. 

"We don't need it." Annabelle responds in her rough brogue, tossing her coat to the ground. She wraps her arms under Plumbeline's plush backside and lifts her onto a vacant bed in the room. This wasn't the first time she'd been to the Uvano Manor-- as a child, and as the once-heir to the Dairy Isles, she'd been extended many invitations to the social events, along with her parents. Now, it was Primsy who held the invites, with Annabelle often serving as her chaperone. Idly, Annabelle wondered just how long she could...entertain the lady of the house unnoticed. Her hands pushed the dress up her glorious thighs, dipping under the fabric to warm, warm skin as the lady herself, breathing heavily, unlaced her bodice. 

"Annabelle," Plumbeline whispered, tilting up her chin in a firm grip-- the captain's attention had been captured by her decolletage as the silks of her dress slipped down. 

Piercing green eyes met dark purple for a quick moment, then the lady pressed a hard, demanding kiss to her tryst's waiting lips. Annabelle's hands squeezed the top of Plumbeline's thighs, short nails pressing into the skin. 

"Lina..." The captain whispered into the charged air between them, and Plumbeline could've devoured her. That damn accent, those damn eyes-- Plumbeline was loyal above all to her duty as the Lady of her house, and to the Concord. But in this moment, she could've watched it all burn to keep Annabelle Cheddar's hands travelling up her thighs. 

Annabelle was intoxicated by the sweet, almost floral headiness of her skin as she kissed down her neck, across her shoulders, and down her breasts, tongue raking long, exploratory swaths as her fingers massaged her heat. The soft, breathless whimpers from Plumbeline stoked her own fire as she pushed her bodice down to her hips, her free hand coming up to massage the breast her mouth was not fixated on. She felt those small hands rake through her hair and pull, pulling a moan from her throat as she quickened her pace below Plumbeline's skirt.

"A-annabelle...!" She gasped, and hands moving to grip the once undisturbed sheets. There was a split second where the girl's hands left her skin that Plumbeline nearly cried out at before her warmth reappeared between her thighs. Calloused hands pushed her legs open as Plumbeline caught a flash of that damn smirk before it disappeared below the folds of her dress. Warm, wet, and pleasure so intense it was almost sharp exploded in her veins as Annabelle's mouth-- _how the hell was she this good? Bulb above, Plumbeline was melting--_

If Annabelle could've gotten drunk off of Plumbeline's skin, then this was mana of a whole different sort. Sweet and fragrant, she explored hungrily, greedily, taking each moan and whimper from the squirming girl above her as praise. Her hands steadily gripped the woman's flexing thighs as her tongue tied nautical knots over her clit, her own thighs twitching as Plumbeline's climax washed over her tongue like the finest vintage wine she'd ever tasted. She looked up from between her thighs, grinning, hair tousled. 

"Well, shall we head back to the party?" 

And a pillow smacked her in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want something to blame https://twitter.com/whathelpimlost/status/1289871335317856256 it's Caro's fault


End file.
